


5 times Peter died, got injured, or tortured for Miles, Tony, and Stephen (and Nat :O)

by Cyinx



Series: Stark-Strange Twins (Peter & Miles) PromptS! :D [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, A bit of Bucky/Steve if you squint, A milestone of cannot tag, And this is like my fourth fanfic, Everyone Loves Miles Morales, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, I might hit milestone one day, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Miles is too good for us, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha is the spideraunt they all love, Natreally hates being pulled into Peter and Miles' shit, Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange really cant deal with his son rn, Stop peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wow, Your also not Yondu, but she loves them anyway, for him, he keeps watching his brother take a bullet, he says, i still cant tag, its not suppose to be like this, so st op, tm - Freeform, yay, you have health too yknow, your not invincible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyinx/pseuds/Cyinx
Summary: + the 1 time Miles, Tony, Stephen and Nat stopped him.





	5 times Peter died, got injured, or tortured for Miles, Tony, and Stephen (and Nat :O)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST ONE OF THESE FICS IM SO SORRY IF I DID THIS WRONG lMAO

**Number 1. Homecoming (I never watched the movie yet so allow this to be a parallel to what happened but sorta not.)**

Peter and Miles faced the Vulture in their homemade costumes before their fathers even knew what was going on. Peter's was a long sleeved red jacket with blue sleeves and the famous webbing design (thats where he got it from :D) on his actual suit with KAREN. He had the hood up and yellow goggles on, with a red mask that covered his nose, neck and mouth so everything he said was muffled. He wore blue skinny jeans and red sneakers.

Meanwhile Miles was adorning a black hoodie with his red webbing design on his actual suit that had LAUREN (he bought it at a thrift shop since he couldn't stand his old suit ever again) with a black mask that covered his neck, mouth and nose. His goggles were yellow and he was wearing black skinny jeans with blue sneakers. Miles looked over at his twin, then back to Adrian Toomes who took a moment and shook his head,

"You're those boys Liz was talking about. Twins right? M-Max and Pedro?" Peter tensed, he pulled down his mask and looked at Adrian with the wariness of a spider looking at a human from a glass window,

"Sir it's Peter." He corrected, looking at the older man, finger twitching,

"Ah, Peter. I heard you were a nice boy. Liz actually spoke more about you than uh.. Merriweather over there." A steel wing cut through one of the pillars, Miles decided to speak,

"Miles and You missed." He didn't expect the next sentence to be said right after, as if he prepared it like a evil monologue.

"Did I? Sorry." Peter took the time to tilt his head, a small buzz in the back of both boys' skull told them to be cautious.

"Why are you apologizing? You missed. That's not something to apologize for." Peter questioned, a steel wing took out more pillars, and soon, there was only two pillars holding up the weight of the building,

"I'm apologizing for this, Pedro. You don't deserve it, you're a good man. But alas, you Starks are always in someones business. Leads to your death y'know." And with that, a last final cut and a pillar toppled. Adrian swiftly turned and went away, and Peter realized what exactly was happening. With lightning-fast reflexes that Miles could only say came with adrenaline, Peter tried to web to stop the building from falling but it wasn't going to be saved and he had exactly 10 seconds before the thing toppled.

10.

Peter grabbed and pushed Miles away.

9.

Miles confused at this behavior, was trying to fight his twin back but he didn't know where the sudden surge of strength from the other boy was coming from.

8.

Peter growled,

"We don't have time for this!"

7.

Miles rolled his eyes, 

"Time for what?"

6.

"Go!" Peter looked back.

5.

Oh.. he miscounted.

4.

Oh... he needed his twin out now.

3.

_Goodbye Miles._

2.

_Bye Papa, Dad._

1.

And like that, Miles was flung out of the building and watched as Peter was caught in the collapse.

 _Time for that.._ He thought bitterly, and scurried over to search for his twin, didn't matter if Adrian Toomes was still out there, Peter had to be okay!

Lucky him Peter found a way out a few 20 minutes later and was back on track, but he was bleeding from a cut on his head, his ankle was twisted the wrong way and his abdomen had a small metal pole, actually now that Miles looked at him, his suit was more wrecked than over and he had smaller things like grit, gravel and nails stuck in his skin but that won't stop Parker! So Peter after catching his breath turned to Miles as if nothing was wrong (and boy did Miles have to put on a straight face to keep from motherhenning) and went,

"Wanna go stop The vulture?"

"Hell yeah."

and if Miles was worried about the condition of his brother before? He was definitely now after the whole battle. Didn't matter if he had injuries too, Peter was better off not fighting at all.

 When they came home however, Tony was absolutely worried why Miles was carrying a very not okay Peter. Tony didn't care and asked, more like demanded Bruce to do something for his two-adrenaline filled kids, because Stephen was out on a mission. Peter went through surgery to unlodge the metal, the nails and everything in between, coming out with a broken spine that was healing thanks to our boys healing factor, a broken ankle, more than enough internal bleeding to last us a lifetime which was fixed (thanks Bruce :D) and maybe PTSD. Depends on how Peter would react to certain things which they aren't going to try no sir. Miles through stitches, coming out with hands that needed rest as-well. Rug-burn on his wrists, many bruises, a broken arm and a concussion. Miles looked over at his sleeping twin before getting up and finding Tony, deciding to tell him exactly what happened,

"Peter got crushed by a building. Or, well almost. He came out looking worse than ever and I, being an unresponsible and regretful brother, allowed him to fight the vulture in that state. Getting even more injured. If anything, it's my fault Peter is in that hospital bed and my fault that I didn't tell him no." He confessed, looking at his dad. The events played over in his mind and it hit him that Peter or He could have died. He wasted time. He was fighting off Peter's attempts to get them both out. And when it was too late. Peter chose to save Miles instead of himself. No doubt he felt guilty. Something woke him from his self-spiral into regret and guilt and depression,

"I'm sorry."

"What?" What.

"I took away your suits. KAREN or LAUREN would have told me if you two were in danger. Even more so I didn't listen to you and now that I researched the vulture guy, it seems you two got him away from an explosion safely."

"Well, not to brag here or flatter my ego but I did all the heavy lifting with that guy. Peter was like a side-kick."

"We all know fair and square your more of a side-kick than Peter is!"

"hEY! At least I'm not co-captain of a team."

"Touche. So. How do you think you get back in bed and rest up and we'll get Peter's side of the story if he wants to talk about it. You just sleep and take it easy. No Spidertwins for a week though." 


End file.
